


Brain Damage (but not really)

by impravidus



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Humor, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: He stood up quickly, too quick before Peter could get the words “Mr. Stark, wait!” out of his mouth.Ow.A harsh pain shot through his temples, a chilling shiver sent down his spine.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623634
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Brain Damage (but not really)

“Why exactly am  _ I _ doing this?”

“You’re doing this because Pepper and May cooked all day and as the useless men, we have clean up duty.”

“That doesn’t explain why I have to be the one that takes out all the dishes from the cupboards.”

Tony crossed his arms. “Because  _ you _ are the one with  _ two _ arms, not to mention ones with enhanced strength and sticky palms, that can carry the stacks.  _ And  _ you are the one who bought May new kitchenware for Christmas, so really this is all on you.”

Peter groaned. “I didn’t think that giving her all these new pots and pans meant that I’d have to rearrange the whole kitchen.”

“Well you shoulda thought ahead.” Tony scrubbed the dishes in the sink with his good arm.

“Shouldn’t Morgan be helping? Teaching the youth of today about discipline and hard work?” 

Tony shook his head. “She’s too busy gushing over her new pirate costume.”

“What’s with her and pirates?” Peter asked.

“No idea,” he said with a laugh. He turned to place a fork in the dishwasher but dropped it making a little clank as it slid across the floor.

“Here I…”

“No, I got it,” Tony interjected. He squatted down and stood up quickly, too quick before Peter could get the words “Mr. Stark, wait!” out of his mouth.

_ Ow. _

The corner of the cupboard interlocked with the back of his (semi-balding) head, harsh pain shooting through his temples, a chilling shiver sent down his spine.

Peter cringed. “Are you alright?”

Tony stumbled to sit at the island. “Give me a sec.”

“I’m  _ so _ sorry. You just moved too quick and I…”

“I said give me a sec. Please.”

Peter shut up.

Tony winced as he brought his hand up to his head.  _ No blood. That’s good. _ “God, that stings like a bitch.”

“We don’t have to go to the hospital or anything, right?”

“No hospital. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Because you hit it pretty hard. You could have a concussion or something.”

“I don’t think I have a concussion,” Tony said, unsure.

“You don’t  _ think _ ?” Peter repeated, growing more concerned.

“Oh, don’t be such a hypocrite. You get much worse than this all the time.”

“Yeah, but I’m not you.” Peter rushed over to the greying man, examining the back of his head. “Looks like you’ve got a hell of a bump, but yeah, nothing too bad.”

“I could’ve told you that,” Tony said. He took in a shaky deep breath. “My head hurts.”

“I’m sure it does.” He went to the freezer and tossed him a bag of frozen corn. “Maybe this’ll help.”

“Roasted sweet corn? How gourmet.”

“Just put it on your head,” Peter said firmly. “Now, keep talking. Just want to make sure there’s nothing else wrong.”

“Uh, alright. Well let’s see. My presents. Loved my homemade rainbow glitter toolbox from Morgan was precious. And I loved my photo slideshow you put together, though I will have that stupid song stuck in my head for the rest of eternity.”

“The website that makes the slideshow can only loop one song!”

“So glad that Pepper got me some new clothes because God knows that I don’t have the time or patience to buy myself new clothes. Oh! Loved that little phone wallet that May got me. Was very thankful that Morgan enjoyed all her gifts from Santa. I was a little worried she wouldn’t like the friendship bracelet kit, though now I know Pep is gonna kill me once all those little beads are all over the floor. Uh, I think that May’s homemade mashed potatoes weren’t a complete failure this year, though her brussel sprouts were a little charred. Uh, I don’t know what else to say. Do I have to keep talking?”

Peter shook his head. “I think we’re good.”

“I didn’t really have to keep talking, did I? You just said that.”

“Mhm.”

“Well, now you’re gonna do the dishes all by yourself,” Tony declared.

“As if I wasn’t going to do that anyway.”

“Well, now I won’t pretend like I’m helping. I’m just gonna tell you where to put everything.”

He smiled. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat my Tumblrs are official-impravidus, incorrectirondadquotes, and badmcufanficideas :)


End file.
